What Was Once Lost
by DivineMist
Summary: He was lost, she was suddenly...gone. Nothing mattered anymore. Spoilers for 3x12 'Reunion' and 3x13 'Thanks For The Memories'.


**_Notes: _ **I decided to watch Reunion and the finale online, bad idea. Both episodes totally ruined me. So to compensate I wrote fanfiction, and a fair warning, there are spoilers! **Spoilers for 3x12 and 3x13.**

* * *

He stayed on the hill for hours after, collapsing onto his knees staring at the spot where the barn had vanished. The grass was green and long, signalling growth, a new beginning. For him, there was no new beginning, only an end.

The meteors had stopped shortly after the barn – _and everyone he cared about –_ had left. Though the tears had continued to fall down his face, staining the cotton shirt and jeans he was wearing. Crying for the fact that he was now utterly and truly _alone. _

Plucking a piece of grass from the ground, Nathan pulled it back with shaking hands. It felt cool against his fingers. He could feel. The thought made him nauseous. It took every fibre in his body not to be sick in the grass. Taking quick panicky breaths, he put a hand to his mouth, controlling the angry, heartbreaking screams that he wanted to let loose.

She was gone. The troubles were gone. His whole life was gone. The son he never knew and even his annoying childhood best friend were gone. Any shot at happiness he was ever destined to have was...gone. He didn't even get to say that he _loved_ her, to tell her that he wished things were different and that the circumstances were different.

"_A-audrey,_" he choked out, knowing nothing he could do at this point could change anything that had occurred. Audrey, Duke, James, Howard and Arla's body were gone, along with the barn. That _damned_ barn.

"Things were supposed to be different," Nathan muttered, a new set of tears falling from his crystal eyes as he looked upwards in desperation, "I was supposed to change things, Audrey was supposed to stay!" He yelled to the sky, praying to god that they would all survive and somehow come back to Haven. That his family was safe.

If not, he would be lost for twenty-seven years. Without the woman he loved, his son and best friend.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up on weak legs and gaining his balance. Turning towards the road that was ahead, he opened his eyes and wiped the remaining tears of his face. Gazing around at the clear sky, he reached up a hand and smiled ruefully as the slight breeze in the air travelled around it.

Taking a step, then another, Nathan gathered his bearings and his face grew determined as he walked back to town. Haven was going to be in ruins, but the town was going to need an authority figure to control the chaos surrounding it. It was his responsibility to help people in need and take control. Just what Audrey would have done.

It took him two hours to get back to Haven, by that time the only thing he could feel was his heart aching, along with the very essence of his soul. Vince, Dave and Dwight met him in the outskirts of the town.

Dwight was the first to approach him.

"You okay chief?"

Nathan could have snorted at the question, he was far from _okay_, but vaguely answered, "I will be."

After Dwight looked at Nathan for a moment, he then updated him about the status of Haven. Apparently, nobody had gotten seriously hurt, only a few injuries and that the medical staff and fire department were already taking care of the residents of Haven. Adding that a refugee centre had been set up in the high school for anyone who's home had been damaged or destroyed.

He nodded, turning towards Vince and Dave. They had similar looks of pity etched in their eyes and Nathan nodded at them, still slightly suspicious of their motives. They both might be in their sixties, but looks can be deceiving.

Nathan continued walking through town, appraising the destruction that had crumbled the seaside community, but he also saw people embracing in the street, laughing and smiling with joy.

The troubles were over. For twenty-seven years until the cycle started again. Until Audrey came back. She may have a different name and set of memories, but she would always be Audrey on the inside.

Lips set into a line a determination, Nathan vowed he would do whatever he could to bring them all back, now was not a time to give up. Maybe the grass was a sign, a sign that a bright future could be achieved.

She was suddenly...gone. Nothing mattered anymore.

But he would do his damnedest to bring her back, or die trying.


End file.
